la mujer de mi vida
by jamesandmolly
Summary: ¿Sera ese el día? ¿Harry le propondra matrimonio a Ginny esa noche? sera por fin el dia? EL MISMO FIC Q ANTES PERO AHORA MEJORADO! dedicado a ana de pardelocas y eff di jay! tremendos amigos mios! RR's!


_**N/A: hola a todos! **__**Bueno pues este songfic me surgió en una noche de desesperación yhace muchotiempo que lo publiquepero hoy que lo volví a leer ¡DIOS MIO! No pude evitar apenarme por tantas cosas sin sentito que le había escrito y decidi mejorarlo…jeje... espero que los ajuste que le hice les guste…esta un poco mas largo…los vere al fina!**_

**A claro y la canción es del señor Ricardo Montaner, que se llama "la mujer de mi vida"

* * *

**

_**Si tengo que contar de amor,  
pensarán que exagero  
yo amo una loca incurable,  
que usa mi ropa, no me ve defectos**. _

- ¿Estas seguro Harry? Es decir, seguro que me alegro de que lo hagas pero…

- Pero nada Ron, jamás he estado mas seguro de algo en mi vida…ella me hace algo, ella tiene algo que… que… que… simplemente no lo se Ron, no lo se…¡pero es maravilloso!

- Me alegro mucho por ti Harry. Jamás creí que existiera alguien en este mundo alguien perfecto para Ginny, pero tú, te hacerlas bastante

- Gracias, "amigo"

- No – rió el pelirrojo – eres tu Harry, eres el que esta destinado a mi hermanita y estoy seguro que la harás la mujer mas feliz del mundo y ambos serán muy felices. Además nunca habría podido imaginarme a mi Ginny con alguien mejor que tu

- Gracias hermano, de verdad no sabes lo que tu apoyo significa para mi, y ya lo soy

- ¿ya eres que Harry?

- ¡FELIZ! Soy inmensamente feliz

Los dos amigos salieron del bar en donde habían estado hablando. Eran un pelirrojo y un moreno, uno con el pelo liso hasta las orejas y el otro con el pelo simplemente hecho un desastre. Estos dos amigos eran… hermanos, no existe en el mundo otra palabra para describir esa amistad tan especial que poseen estos jóvenes, quienes paso a paso, juntos crecieron dejando a un lado la niñez y se abrieron el camino hacia ser los magníficos aurores que eran, y ahora se encaminaba de nuevo hacia la vida de amores y responsabilidades, aunque ahora lo debían de hacer por separado, aunque sabían a la perfección que siempre se tendrían el uno al otro para encarar al mundo real.

Un mundo duro, rudo y malvado que los hizo sufrir en incontables ocasiones, pero al mismo tiempo, un mundo que les había enseñado a amar, gozar, juntar alegrías y olvidar tristezas.

A Harry en especial le toco enfrentarse a este mundo desde muy corta edad, desde chico tubo que vivir solo, en un mar de dolor, tristeza y amargura jamás conoció felicidad alguna por la ausencia de sus padres, como la que conocía ahora. Su mundo había cambiado ya, todo ese dolor, todas esas tristezas, todas esas amarguras…mentiría si diera que se han borrado de su mente, no, esto no es verdad, estos centimientos de tristeza y horrendos recuerdos del pasado siguen en su alma, recordándole todo lo que era andes y gracias a el, lo que hoy es. Ahora vive una vida totalmente distinta, una vida alegre, animada, efusiva, cariñosa, tierna, afectiva, ahora el vive una vida que posee un nombre, si, un nombre y se llama Ginebra Molly Weasley.

El camino hacia las afueras de Ottery St. Catchpole, en esa tarde en especial a Harry, se le hizo mas largo de lo usual. Caminaba lentamente acompañado de su mejor amigo y tal vez su futuro cuñado. Hablaban de todo, todo lo referente a la menor de los Weasley.

El modo en el que ella jugaba con Harry al Quidittch, como pasaban juntos las horas en el ministerio o en alguna misión, divirtiéndose cada día al máximo. Convivían mas de 8 u 12 horas de oficina juntos, por las tardes Harry solía ir a comer en la madriguera y los fines de semana y días de descanso solían hacer pequeños viajes a la campiña, un pic-nic, una caminata, un baño rápido en la playa…eras momentos sin duda "mágicos", momentos que Harry no deseaba olvidar y que tampoco deseaba perder.

_**Si tengo que contarles más,  
la conocí en la oficina,  
yo era el más nuevo de todos,  
siempre le dejaba una nota sin firma.** _

- ¡Ginny, te ves preciosa hoy!

- Gracias Herm, estoy totalmente nerviosa y no te imaginas cuanto

- oh creedme que si me imagino

- ¿estas segura Herm que hoy es del día?

- claro que si Ginny, como no estarlo, si hubieras visto los ojos de Harry cuando te pregunto si querías salir hoy

- si yo lo vi Herm, te juro que no creía que este día llegaría ¿de verdad crees que hoy es el día?

- si Ginny, para mi que hay que llevarte con un medimago que te cheque ese instinto femenino que ya se te estropeo – bromeo Hermione

- ¿muy graciosa no? Bueno, espero que todo sea maravilloso

- y lo será Ginny, creedme que lo será – dijo la joven a haber salido Ginny de la habitación

Estaban en la madriguera, Hermione vivía allí desde que se había casado con Ron hace 4 años, tenían un hijo en camino y otro pequeño de casi 3 años llamado William, que como todo buen Weasley gozaba de una abundante cabellera rojiza con un par de bellos ojos azul marino, profundos como el propio mar, aunque de cabellos revueltos por herencia de su madre.

Poco falta para que la noche entre.

Son las cinco y media de la tarde, un tradicional paisaje londinense se apodera poco a poco del cielo.

Matices rojos, amarillos y naranjas lo inundan haciendo casi imposible percibir al tímido violeta que comienza a brillar en lontananza.

Hermione sabia que este día pasaría a la posteridad, como el día en el que el gran Harry Potter, el salvador del mundo mágico y causante de la muerte de Voldemort sentara cabeza.

Era el día en el que tenia pensado pedirle a Ginny que le hiciera el honor de ser su compañera de por vida. Lo sabía ya que ella había acompañado al pelinegro a buscar el anillo y el lugar perfecto en donde proponérselo. Hermione lo había ayudado para que este día fuera único, especial para los dos y lo mas importante inolvidablemente romántico

_**La mujer de mi vida no es normal,  
demasiado sublime, demasiado  
¿Qué hice yo para ganarme el milagro?  
¿Cómo puede caberme tanto amor?  
Si apenitas la pruebo sabe a cielo,  
y su luz puede alumbrar...  
con sus ojos, con un beso, el pueblo entero. **_

****

Ron y Harry estaban a punto de llegar a la madriguera, Harry había quedado con Ginny de recogerla allí para "cenar" aunque había algo más planeado detrás de esa "inofensiva" cena entre dos novios. Ya antes de entrar a la casa, Harry tomo el brazo de Ron impidiéndole abrir la puerta. Ron entendió a la perfección, su amigo aun no estaba listo para entrar, estaba nervioso y ¿acaso era temor lo que miraba en sus ojos?

Si, graciosamente era temor, miedo a una noche horrible, miedo a un rechazo a una burla a un… no.

Claro que Harry estaba nerviosos de mas, ya que al cruzar esa puerta vería a su pequeña pelirroja, la que curso con el Hogwarts, con quien trabaja en el departamento de aurores, vería a la mujer de su vida, a la dueña de sus alma, de sus desvelos y felicidades… a la mujer que lo haría el hombre más feliz de la tierra y de quien estaba locamente enamorado

- Ron…yo… – titubeo

- descuida Harry – le dijo colocando su mano sobre su hombro – todo saldrá bien te lo aseguro

- Es que no se por que tu hermana me pone tan nervioso – se sincero con una mueca que a leguas parecía que intentaba ser una sonrisa

- jajaja, mira que esto es nuevo, ver al niño que salvo al mundo aterrado de mi hermanita pequeña

- ¡Ron! Dame un poco de crédito aquí quieres

- oh vamos Harry ¿que podría salir mal? Tienes todo preparado, el sitio perfecto, el momento perfecto, Hermione te ayudo con el anillo, además mi hermana te adora, jamás te diría que no

- no… – pensó el pelinegro, eso será lo que mas le aterraba, que su vida le negara dejarlo viví de nuevo

- Venga Harry – trato de animarlo – todo saldrá bien ya lo veras, vamos a dentro, no queremos hacer esperar a tu futura esposa – Harry sonrió y entro a la madriguera ya un poco menos nervioso, seguido de Ron a quien toda esta situación le parecía graciosa.

Todo era como siempre, esa casa, tan acogedora como siempre ha sido, la sala, el tan famoso comedor y las escaleras. Harry se estremeció al ver la puerta de Ginny abrirse ¿seria ella la que saldría?

_**Si quieren que les diga más  
ella es de corazón bueno,  
me da una dosis de mimo  
ella es mi columna cuando me deprimo.**_

****

- ¡Ginny¡Harry esta aquí! – grito Hermione desde la sala al llegar al ella

- gracias Herm – dijo Harry un poco abrumado sentándose cerca de la chimenea

- ¿y este que? – pregunto ella a su esposo

- hum, ya sabes, esta nervioso por la pedid…

- ssssshhhh – apremio ella – no lo digas que te puede oír. Camino lentamente hacia su amigo, se inclino lo mas que su voluminosa barriga le permitía y lazo la mirada del muchacho – Harry - dijo en un tono maternal – no tengas miedo, nada malo pasara este noche, ya lo veras, será maravilloso

- gracias Herm pero ¿y si dice que no?

- Harry James Potter –dijo amenazándolo con el dedo – no seas tan tonto quieres, ella jamás lo diría, te ama como tu a ella, los dos serán muy felices juntos

- ya lo somos, pero aun asi tengo miedo

- vamos Harry, nada puede salir mal, los dos se aman, anda ponte de pie y pon tu mejor cara – termino diciendo mientras le dándole un sonoro beso en la mejilla

- ya estoy lista cielo – se oyó decir desde las gradas de la casa a una peculiar belleza que se asomaba por los escalones.

_**Y ya para finalizar porque los noto aburridos  
hoy cumplimos una semana,  
me voy porque es tarde le llevo el anillo.**_

****

- Wow, Gi… Ginny… ¡te vez genial! – fue lo único que pudo decir Harry al verla.

- vaya hermanita – dijo el pelirrojo – que elegante estas esta noche

- esto Ron – dijo Hermione mientras su esposo la abrazaba – es por que es una noche especial – termino guiñándole un ojo a la pelirroja haciéndola enrojecer un poco

- gracias –dijo tímidamente bajando las gradas en donde la esperaba ya Harry.

Ginny lucia un espectacular _– parece un sueño – _pensó Harry al verla. Vestía un vestido azul oscuro, de un corte largo y elegante que se holgaba más a medida que llegaba al piso no sin andes acentuar su diminuta cintura haciendo que todas sus curvas se acentuaran. Tenía la espalda descubierta, con unas tiritas en cruz que lo atravesaba. Llevaba el cabello suelto que caía elegantemente sobre sus hombros. Su maquillaje era muy natural, con tonos cafés para los ojos y un poco de color en los labios, rojo, que no era para nada tranquilizante para Harry.

Para Ginny tampoco era nada tranquilizante ver al final de los escalones a Harry vestido de la forma en la que lo hacia.

Llevaba una túnica negra, fina, con una camisa blanca, impecable, y corbatín negro a juego con todo el traje. Si parecía elegante en el baile del torneo de los tres magos, ahora no habría un adjetivo que lo describiera con propiedad, los dos, estaban simplemente bellos. Y el, Harry, su Harry estaba allí, al final, esperando por ella.

A Ginny cada paso que daba le revolvía mas el estomago, Harry allí abajo, tan elegante, con era sonrisa que mataba a cualquier mujer y esos profundos y hermosos ojos verdes, penetrantes, que era solo para ella. - _Parece un sueño – _pensó a pelirroja

- buenas noche señorita – dijo galantemente mientras se inclinaba con un gesto que no evito las sonrisas de los presentes en la sala

- muy buenas caballero –contesto ella, siguiéndole el juego mientras tomaba ambos lados del vestido y se inclinaba para saludarlo

- ¿nos vamos mi vida? – dijo el pelinegro en un tono seductor, dándole su brazo para escoltarla a la salida

- claro mi cielo – contesto ella tan seductoramente como el, aceptando su brazo

Salieron de la casa, primero ella y seguido el, a quien sus dos amigos le dirigieron unos pulgares arriba en señal de suerte

_**La mujer de mi vida no es normal,  
demasiado sublime, demasiado, demasiado.  
¿Qué hice yo para ganarme el milagro?  
¿Cómo puede caberme tanto amor?  
Si apenitas la pruebo sabe a cielo,  
y su luz puede alumbrar...  
con sus ojos, con un beso, el pueblo entero.**_

- ¿Y a donde vamos a cenar Harry?

- ya lo veras mi amor, es uno de tus restaurantes favoritos.

- cual Harry? – pregunto ella entusiasmada con una niña pequeña

- ya falta poco mi cielo, ya lo veras – contesto el mientras le daba un rapido beso en los labios.

La cena estuvo tranquila y hermosa si se podría decir, el restaurante tenia un ambiente romántico, alumbrado por la tenue luz de las velas,. La comida trascurrió de una forma placentera para ambos, hablando de muchísimos temas.

- si me permite esta pieza señorita – dijo Harry al oír al fondo una de las baladas románticas favoritas de Ginny

- mmm no lo se – dijo ella jugando con el – vera vengo con alguien y no se si será correcto

- que le parece si es nuestro secreto – dijo guiñándole el ojo seductoramente

- andando pues – contesto ella tomando la mano que él le ofrecia mientras la dirigía a la pista de baile en donde otras cuatro parejas mas bailaba despacio.

El tomo su cintura y ella acomodos sus brazos alrededor de cuello de el, y asi comenzaron los dos los lentos y mágicos movimientos del baile…continuaron así, una, dos, tres, cuatro baladas mas, al final ella descansaba con su cabeza en el pecho junto con una de sus mando, mientras la otra se entrelazaba con la de Harry al alto de sus hombros.

- te amo mi pequeña – le susurro el al oido

- yo tambien Harry, y mucho – contesto ella mientras cerraba los ojos. Ya no le importaba que mas pudiera pasar esa noche, con tal de estar con el nada importaba

- ¿a donde vamos ahora Harry? – pregunto al haber salido el restaurante

- ya lo veras, deseo que veas otro lugar antes de ir a casa

- ¿cual es?

- paciencia linda, ya lo veras

Caminaron por varios minutos por un parque. Era graciosa ver esa imagen, ella en un precioso vestido y el en un smoking de gala, el atardecer ya se había pedido entre la noche y sus estrellas, dándole a si la oscuridad mas privacidad a esta pareja de enamorados

- ¿falta mucho Harry?

- vaya mi vida, nunca habías estado tan ansiosa –dijo besándole la mano que sostenía entre la suya.

Ella solo sonrió ante el comentario, a medida que caminaban más y más perdía las expectativas de que esa fuera "la" noche de la que Hermione y ella había estado hablando. Mientras mas caminaban, mas perdía Ginny las esperanzas, se alejaban cada día más y más de todos los sitios "bellos" en donde Ginny hubiera imaginado que seria su pedida de mano.

Después de cruzar el parque, se adentraban cada vez más y más en un bosque que al parecer de Ginny no era por nada romántico. La pelirroja estaba a punto de echarse a llorar, no sabía como llego a pensar que Harry le fuera a pedir matrimonio esa noche. Se aferró mas a la mano de el, y siguió caminado aunque cabizbaja. Harry se paro en medio del sombrío y poco romántico bosque, volteo a ella y la abrazo mientras se trasportaban a otro sitio, "el" sitio. Ginny se sentía mal por todo lo que había pensado, no le importaba que no le pidiera matrimonio, pero se había hecho ya tantas ilusiones…

Harry pudo notar que ella estaba incomoda, y al mismo tiempo que ella bajaba la cabeza, un tremendo escalofrío le atravesó la espalda. ¿Seria acaso que Ginny no quisiera ser su esposa¿Estaría incomoda con el hecho que Harry le pidiera matrimonio? Esto hizo que todos los temores y dudas que había olvidado en la madriguera regresaran a la cabeza del pelinegro. Pero por suerte ya llegarían, ya sabría si seria su "si" o un "no"

_**Abrazándonos los dos, bailamos en el boulevard,  
Abrazándonos los dos, jugamos al amor...**_

- Bien, ya estamos aquí – dijo por fin el pelinegro

- Es maravilloso Harry – dijo ella saliendo de su trance, y por fin viendo había donde Harry la dirigía.

Estaban por encima de una pequeña colina, el pasto era verde, un verde que jamás había viso en su vida, tan vivo, tan alegre, tan… perfecto simplemente la había enamorado ese verde ¿Dónde lo había visto antes? en ese momento enrojeció un poco ese verde era el mismo verde de los ojos de él. En la cima de la colina había un pequeño kiosco, blanco, con techo de madera café rojizo

- esto es simplemente hermoso amor

- aun no has visto nada – dijo el tomándola de la mano y dirigiéndola al kiosco.

Este estaba rodeado de rosales y orquídea que lo decoraban de una manera espectacular.

- ven, ven aquí – dijo atrayéndola hacia el interior del kiosco, una vez allí, la volteo hasta ver lo mas bello que jamás se hubiera imaginado. Desde allí se podía ver todo el valle, colinas y bajadas, cubiertas por el magnifico negro de la noche alumbrados por las estrellas y la enorme y redonda luna que hacia que todo se viera claro y hermoso. Era sin duda perfecto, era sin duda "el" día

- es maravilloso Harry, gracias – dijo besándolo rápidamente en los labios observando el paisaje extasiada

- Ginny – comenzó Harry captando la atención de ella – este paisajes es bello… pero no tanto como tu

- oh Harry – dijo un poco ruborizada, mil cosa pasaban por su mente en ese momento ¿habría llegado ya la hora?

- no Ginny, por favor…déjame terminar – interrumpió el haciendo que un escalofrío recorriera la espalda de ella sin duda ese era "el" día y "el" momento

- continua por favor – dijo tratando de disimular su nerviosismo

- Ginny, te conozco desde toda mi vida, desde que recuerdo has estado allí para mi, apoyándome de un modo incondicional, estando simplemente allí… en todo momento sin importar que – tomo sus manos entre las de ella y la beso – no sabia como darte las gracias, no sabia como hacerte ver lo importante que has sido para mi durante todos estos años…

- no importa Harry, yo se que…

- no Ginny – interrumpió nuevamente - si importa, es lo que mas importa, es lo que mas me importa, verte feliz, estar feliz contigo… hacerte feliz… te amo Ginny, con todo mi corazón eres mi vida, mi luz mi razón de vivir

- Harry…- intento decir ella pero no podía, las lagrimas comenzaban a atentar salir por sus ojos. Harry la calló con el dedo sobre sus labios.

- Ginebra Molly Weasley – dijo este mientras se hincaba sobre su rodia derecha sacando una cajita de terciopelo azul oscuro de su bolsillo – tu corazón es enorme, lleno de bondades, eras una mujer maravillosa, quisiera saber si podarías hacerme un lugar en el, si podrías ser tan generosa conmigo haciéndome el hombre mas feliz de este mundo Ginny – dijo abriendo la cajita dejando ver un maravilloso anillo de diamante - ¿me harías le honor de ser mi esposa?

- si Harry, si – dijo ella llorando tras permanecer un momento atónita por la situación. Harry sonreía como nunca, se puso de pie y lentamente coloco el anillo en el dedo. Ginny no podía evitar llorar mientras sonreia. Si, ese era "el" día, ese era "el día más feliz de su vida". Vio como Harry besaba el anillo que ahora tenia en la mano. Se abalanzó sobre el, rodeando su cuello con sus manos mientras el sostenía su cintura entre las suya, besándolo como nunca lo había hecho, haciéndole sentir a Harry todo lo que ella sentía en ese momento, toda la emoción, la alegría, la felicidad, todo el amor que tenia. Al cabo de tiempo se separaron, mas Harry aun la sostenía entre sus brazo, acariciando su cabellera roja mientras ella, como un pequeño gato se acurrucaba entre sus brazos

- gracias mi amor, muchas gracias- dijo al fin el rompiendo ese silencio tan mágico en el que habían estado

- ¿por que cielo?

- por esto – dijo besándole la mano – gracias por hacerme tan feliz

- y tu a mí mi vida, y tu a mi – termino, fundiéndose los dos en un beso tan puro, tan bello, un beso entre dos enamorado que se profesaban su amor en ese beso tan…tan…perfecto

* * *

**N/A: y que tal quedo la mejoría? Dejen un review por favor! Me fascina leer los RR's! además les cuento que ya termine semestre en la u por lo que tendré un poco mas de tiempo libre, ahora ya actualice _"un eterno hola y un fugaz adiós"_ que va ya por su capitulo 15! Y no es por que yo sea su autora pero va cada capitulo mejor! XD.**

**Además actualice ya el capitulo 4 de _"OlvidarteNunca"_ un song-fic de principio a fin entre Harry y Ginny, pero no les comento mas…mejor léanlos y me dirán que les parecen verdad!**

**Los veré luego!**

**See ya!**

**_Jamesandmolly_**


End file.
